Shipwrecked
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: The story takes place one year after the Gaang defeates the fire lord. With everything going so well, Aang decides to treat the guys to a vacation. But when distaster strikes they end up shipwrecked on an island that pervents them from using their bending. Without Appa and with no bending how will they get off the island and more important how will they survive? Rate and Review :P
1. All Aboard

Avatar the Last Airbender

Shipwrecked

By: Gelii)star*

**Heyy guys i know you are used to me writing chipmunk stories but while you wait for those updates i figured i would try somthing new. This is my first Avatar story so i hope you like it. This story takes place one year after they defeated Fire Lord Ozai. I dont own any atla characters just the story line and the extra characters that i created. lolzpeace**

***Heyy guys so i revised this chapter not only the formatting but i changed one little thing. Hope you enjoy lolzpeace**

Welcome to Four Nations Cruiseline where benders and non-benders can relax and enjoy the many things we have to offer. We will be leaving the port in 10 minutes. We hope you enjoy your vacation and thank you for choosing Four Nations.

"Woho vacation finally" Sokka yelled as the Gaang walked toward the ship.

"Yeah it was really nice of you to pay for this vacation Aang" Katara smiled at her boyfriend.

Ang blushed and smiled back at her. "Well I figured since we have been working so hard this past year with uniting the nations that we deserved it".

"Yeah, all this uniting the nations stuff really takes its toll" Sokka sighed, stretching.

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, lounging on Kyoshi Island really must be brutal".

"Well if you must know I went swimming the other day and a crab pinched my big toe" Sokka huffed grabbing a box.

"Come on Katara lighten up on your brother" Hakoda laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad" Katara said happily as she hugged him "What are you doing here"?

"You didn't think I wouldn't say goodbye to you guys before you go on vacation did you?" Hakoda smiled.

"Hi Mr. Hakoda sir have you decided to take up my offer to come with us" Aang said shaking his hand.

"Yeah dad maybe you coming on this vacation will keep the oogie factor to a minimal" Sokka said shuddering.

Hakoda laughed "As much as I would love to come on vacation with you guys, I think I'm going to hold the fort up at home".

"Looks like operation Oogie Factor failed Sokka" Suki giggled. Sokka gave her a playfull glare as his dad placed an arm around him. "Sokka, even though the war is over and we are all together again, I still need you to watch over your sister" Hakoda said firmly.

"I will dad" Sokka said hugging his father.

"And Katara" Hakoda said turning to his daughter.

"Yes dad" she asked walking toward him.

"Make sure Sokka doesn't fall off the ship" he laughed. Katara laughed as she hugged him tightly. "I'll take care of him".

Aang smiled as he watched the touching scene. He turned to pick up another bag when he when a slab of rock blocked my path.

"Don't even think about touching my stuff twinkle toes" Toph laughed as she walked past him, shoving him hard in the process.

"Glad Katara convinced you to come with us" Aang laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm only going because I heard they have a bending arena" Toph smiles as she picks up her bag. "I wouldn't mind having another nickname after this trip is over" As they continued loading luggage onto the boat, Zuko was loading his and Mai's luggage from the carriage.

"I still can't believe your making me go on this stupid cruise" Mai sighed as she leaned on the carriage.

"Hey you said you wanted to do something exciting" Zuko grunted as he unloaded a large chest.

"Yeah and it beats mopping around the palace" Tai-Lee said flipping out of the carriage and landing on her hands.

"I guess that's true" Mai said thoughtfully following Tai-Lee towards the ship. "Plus I can always boss the servants around if I get bored".

"See that's the spirit" Zuko laughed as he tried to take out a large crate, causing him to fall back. He was surprised when he was met with two hands instead of the ground.

"Be carefull nephew" Iroh chuckled as he helped him up.

"Uncle what are you doing here" Zuko said surprised.

"What not happy to see your old uncle" Iroh smiled as he hugged his nephew tightly.

"I invited him" Aang said flying over to the two. "You know since he helped in the invasion and all that".

"Plus I hear that they offer unlimited tea service" Iroh said as Aang lead them all towards the ship.

"Well it looks like everything. Is everyone ready to commence operation super awesome fun squad?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Super awesome fun squad?" Suki asked amused.

"Hey just because we defeated the fire lord doesn't mean I can't come up with cool mission names anymore" Sokka said defensively. Appa walked behind Sokka and roared, scarring Sokka.

"I don't think Appa agrees with you Sokka" Aang laughed along with the others.

"Of course he does" Sokka said leaning on Appa. "Right buddy?" Appa walked away in response, causing Sokka to fall in the water.

"Not even on the ship yet and your falling in the water" Katara laughed as she water bended him out of the ocean.

"I ment to do that" Sokka said wringing out his shirt.

"I'm sorry you can't come with us buddy" Aang said sadly as he hugged Appa's big fluffy head.

"Don't worry Aang I'll take good care of Appa and Momo for you while you're gone" Earth King Kuei said kindly patting Appa's saddle. Just then Momo flew above them as the boat blew its horn. As the Gaang boarded the boat, Aang took one last look at Appa standing on shore. Katara saw this and took his hand in hers, gently leading him on the ship.

"Don't worry you'll see Appa in no time. It's only one week" Katara smiled as Aang looked at her. He smiled weakly and hugged her. "Your right everything is going to be fine"

**_So what did you guys think. I know its different from how i normally write but review and tell me what you think. lolzpeace_**


	2. Warning

**_Heyy guys i'm back! I finally figured out how im going to string this story together so more chapters will be comming sooner then they were. ANYWAY enough with the chit chat and onto the show! I dont own any ATLA characters just the story line and the extra characters! Enjoy lolzpeace_**

**_*Heyy so as you noticed i changed the formatiing. I just wanted to appoligize for making you guys read it the other way i kind of had a moment and forgot how to write but your reviews helped me get on the right track so i thank you :) i appoligize in advance for gramaitcal mistake and spelling errors but the formating will be like this from now on so dont worry about that :) Enjoy lolzpeace_**

The Gaang slept soundly as the sun began to rise. Since Aang was the Avatar and Zuko was the Fire Lord, they got the best room on the ship. Well actually it was a room that consisted of 3 bedrooms, a sitting area with a private balcony, and, to Sokka's delight, a full stocked fridge. After Sokka ate half of the fridge, Iroh decided that it would be best if the girls slept in the left room and the boys in the right room so he can sleep in the middle and keep an eye on them. The Gaang reluctantly agreed, but even Iroh's watchful eye can't prevent fate from intervening. Katara woke up and walked silently out the room to go get a drink of water. As she passed the boys room, she heard a loud disturbing sound and stopped to listen. She slowly opened the door to find the boys snoring in a horrible symphony that made her laugh. She noticed that Aang was missing and turned to go look for him, only to bump right into someone who covered her in water.

"Hey what the" Katara said, blindly water bending a whip to defend herself.

"Hey it's ok it's only me" Aang said defensively.

"Oh Aang" Katara said wiping the water out of her eyes "Sorry I couldn't see and I thought" she sighed and let her whip fall to the floor in a puddle. "I guess I'm just so used to being attacked you know".

"Katara how many times do I have to tell you the war is over" Aang said tenderly "Were safe and nothing is coming after us. The point of this cruise is for us to relax, and that includes you".

"I know but" Katara began only to be cut off by a quick kiss from Aang.

"I know it's hard but promise me you'll try to relax" Aang smiled at her. Katara sighed in defeat and nodded, leaning in to kiss him again but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Eww can you guys not creep me out so early in the morning" Sokka said pushing past them.

"You don't hear me say anything when you and Suki act like a couple" Katara shot back.

"Hey dad said watch out for you, so that means I can say whatever I want to say about you and lover boy here" Sokka said walking away.

"No it doesn't" Katara said stomping after him angrily.

"Hey can you keep it down" Toph yelled from the room "Some people are trying to sleep".

Aang put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder "Katara stop. Sokka is just trying to look out for you and I respect that".

"I know but I just get so mad that he always makes a big deal about us" Katara sighed "I should go before the warden comes back" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to her room. Aang watched her walk inside and close the door behind her. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Sokka had come behind him.

"I know you're my best friend and all" Sokka said "But she's still my sister" and with that he walked back into their room, leaving Aang alone in the hallway with more thoughts then he had before.

…...

As the Gaang walked to the dining room on the ship, Aang kept thinking about Sokka's subtle warning. _"Doesn't he know I'll never in a million years hurt Katara"_ he thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye _"I mean shes my forever girl, my everything; how could" _But his thoughts got interrupted as he walked straight into Sokka.

"Um Sokka everything ok" Sukki asked as she saw the look in her boyfriend's eye.

"Th..Th" Sokka stuttered.

"Dude say something" Zuko said shaking Sokka's shoulder.

"THEY HAVE A BUFFET" Sokka screamed causing the others to jump in surprise. "Sukki catch me" Sokka sighed fainting onto the floor.

"Oh brother" Katara rolled her eyes laughing "Come on Aang lets go get some food before he wakes up" she was about to take his hand when Aang pulled back suddenly.

"No its ok I think I'll just stay here with Zuko and wake Sokka up".

"Oh um ok" Katara said slightly disappointed and walked away with the others. Aang felt a pang in his stomach watching her walk away but he needed to talk to Sokka.

"Hey Sokka wake up" Aang said shaking his shoulders hard. "I need to talk to you".

"Aang stop shaking me you're making me sick" Sokka said pushing him away.

"We're on a boat" Zuko said flatly helping him up.

"Why are you shaking me in the first place" Sokka asked dusting off his clothes.

"Because you fainted" Aang said.

"Oh yeah" Sokka said eyeing the buffet again. "Well lets go get that food" Sokka was about to run to the buffet when Aang blocked his path.

"Wait Sokka I need to talk to you".

"Later Aang right now I see a meat cabob calling my name" Sokka said pushing him out the way. Aang sighed in defeat as he and Zuko followed behind him.

"What did you need to talk about" Zuko asked curious.

"I think Sokka thinks I'm going to hurt Katara" Aang said picking up a plate.

"What make you think that" Zuko asked.

"He said something this morning that seemed like a warning but I don't understand. I mean I couldn't even kill the fire lord, what makes him think that I would hurt the girl that I love" Aang said frustrated.

"I don't think Sokka's worried about you hurting her like that Aang" Zuko said filling his plate.

"What do you mean" Aang said more confused.

"I mean that were guys" Zuko explained. Aang looked at him with a blank stare. Zuko sighed "Let me tell you a little secret that you figure out when your mine and Sokka's age. Your first love isn't always your last, even if you don't see it now".

"But Katara is the one for me" Aang protested "Why doesn't anyone understand that. You mean to tell me that you don't think Mai is the one for you".

"I well I mean" Zuko stuttered.

"You see" Aang said "So I'm not wrong".

"Well there were other girls before Mai" Zuko said frustrated. "Was there a girl before Katara"? At this Aang stayed silent. "That's what I thought" Zuko sighed "and this is what Sokka sees. Just because you love her now doesn't mean you will later on".

"But I will I mean I just know I will" Aang said looking at Katara laughing with Sukki. "I just have to".

"Maybe you're the exception to the rule" Zuko shrugged "I mean you are the Avatar" he nudged Aang with his elbow in a brotherly way.

"Yeah maybe" Aang smiled half-heartedly as they continued the line. Aang glanced back at Katara again, afraid that if he didn't he would turn around and she would be gone forever.

**_So what do you think. Review and let me know. lolzpeace_**


	3. Bending Arena

**_Heyy guys so i got some inspiration today and decided to update another chapter! Hope you like it :) i dont own any ATLA characters just the story line and extra characters. lolzpeace_**

Toph walked with the group back to the rooms when she felt strong vibrations on the ship.

"Guys wait" she said feeling the surface.

"What is it Toph" Aang asked curiously.

"Are we being attacked" Sukki asked putting one hand on her belt.

"No it doesn't feel like an attack it feels like" Toph said and stopped short as someone flew out of the double doors down the hall and bashed into the wall. "The bending arena" Toph said excitedly as she ran towards the doors. The Gaang followed her as she burst through the doors. What they were met with was not what they were expecting. The arena was a broken down boxing ring with beat up bleachers on the side.

"Um Toph I hate to burst your bubble but" Sokka said looking around.

"This place is a dump" Mai finished.

"Hey buddy what kind of pro bending arena is this" Toph asked tapping the nearest guy on the shoulder. He was a big buff guy with a patch over one eye.

"This is the practice arena, what's it to you" he grumbled.

"Because I was expecting a better arena to whip your sorry butts" Toph sneered leaning on one of the arena posts.

The guy laughed "You really expect me to believe that you want to bend against us"

"Why you don't think I can take you wimps" Toph said picking something out of her teeth.

"No offense kid but this is for the pros not for amateurs" he laughed walking away.

However Toph didn't take this too lightly. She bent the metal beneath his feet to trap him into the floor. The guy looked down with disbelief as Toph walked in front of him. "You listen to me and you listen good. I am the greatest Earth bender in the world and I didn't come on this cruise to be told off by a guy with an eye patch and bend in some crappy arena. Now unless you want to stay here for the whole cruise I suggest you tell me where the real matches are"

"Down the hall to the left" the guy said in terror "it's a big red door you cant miss it"

Toph released him and shaking her head "Pathetic; I hope they have better benders in the real arena" and with that she turned and walked out the door, leading the Gaang in tow and leaving the guy with the eye patch stunned speechless.

…..

The Gaang walked into the arena and were stunned speechless. The Bending Arena was huge and absolutely beautiful. The bleachers entirely surrounded the center where the bending took place. There were three platforms that were equally set apart from each other in a form of a triangle. They each were a different color and consisted of different materials. They were all surrounded by a huge lake of water where the players would fall.

"Hey there's no column" Aang noticed slightly hurt.

"That's because you're the only air bender" someone said from the shadows. "But don't worry we still have a column for you Avatar Aang but the referee normally stands on it since no one really uses it"

"Oh ok thanks for the information uh" Aang said not sure of the guy's name.

"The names Nikko" he said coming out of the shadows to bow to the young Avatar. He had short brown hair that fell short of his eyes that were a piercing green. He wore a green short sleeved shirt and black shorts with black hiking boots.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you" Katara asked curious.

"I'll be 13 in a few months" Nikko shrugged. "How old are you" he smirked looking at Katara. Before Katara could respond or Aang and Sokka could say something someone punched Nikko from the shadows.

"Hey back up there Nick that's the Avatars girl" the person laughed coming out the shadows.

"Very funny Shaun" Nick said as Shaun leaned on his head.

"The names Shaun and I apologize for my little brother's ignorance" Shaun said bowing to Aang "Though you can't blame him your girl is rather beautiful". This caused Katara to blush and Sokka to get slightly mad.

"Oh um yes she is" Aang agreed a laughed slightly "and its ok your brother didn't know"

"Yeah my brother doesn't know much" Shaun laughed, causing Nikko to earth bend the ground beneath his feet and send him flying.

"Well now that he's out of the way want me to sign you guys up for some matches" Nikko said to the Gaang.

"Heck yeah" Toph said pumping her fist in the air.

"Actually not all of us our benders so" Sokka began.

"That's ok, I understand if you want to leave" Nikko said.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Mai said "Come on Tai-Lee lets go find something more exciting"

"Ok besides I rather not watch all that violence" Tai-Lee shrugged "It messes with my aura".

"Well I'm staying" Sokka said "How about you Sukki"

"Actually I was thinking about hitting the spa with Katara" Sukki said shrugging.

"Um Sukki about that" Katara began "Do you think we can wait until I go through a few matches. I wouldn't mind kicking a few butts just for fun"

"Oh ok sure no problem" Sukki said "I'll just wait in the bleachers with Sokka"

"So how does this work exactly" Zuko asked observing the platforms.

"Well each platform, as you may have noticed, represents each element and has special properties" Nikko explained only to be water bended toward the bleachers.

"Really thought you could get rid of me that easily little brother" Shaun laughed as he walked toward the others.

"Seriously Shaun" Nikko yelled.

"As my brother was explaining the podiums can with stand different elements but hold special properties that help the bender playing on it" Shaun explained. "Only two benders can bend against each other at a time and whoever is left standing is the winner of that match. There are never two benders of the same element battling against each other at the same time"

"Ok so when can we start bending" Toph said excited.

"Just sign up over there and suit up" Shaun said pointing to a table by the locker rooms.

"Hope people are used to losing here" Toph said walking toward the table.

"So how does my podium get placed into the ring" Aang asked.

"What my brother failed to mention is that because you're the Avatar and the last air bender, the podium is more symbolic than an actual fighting stand." Shaun explained.

"Oh" Aang said disappointed "So if I want to fight I can't air bend"

"Actually you can air bend on any one of the three podiums that are already there" Shaun said happily "each podium is equipped with features that can aid an air bender as well as the element it was created for"

"Really well that sounds awesome" Aang said excited.

"But there is only one rule about you playing Avatar Aang" Shuan warned.

"You can just call me Aang and what is it" Aang asked.

"You are only allowed to bend one element or you will be disqualified from that match" Shaun said.

"Oh no problem" Aang said laughing "air is my people's element and the most dominant. I think I can stick to using only one"

"Ok just thought I should let you know" Shaun smirked.

"Come on Aang" Katara called to him from the sign up table.

"Good luck" Shaun called out to him.

"Thanks" Aang called back.

"Poor kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into" Shaun mumbled.

"He's the Avatar Shaun" Nikko said coming behind him "I think he can handle just about anything"

"If you say so" Shaun said looking around skeptically. "but for everyone's sake I hope you are right".

**_Ooh some new characters...plus a hidden message review and tell me what you think lolzpeace_**


	4. Let the Bending Begin

**_Heyy guys see i promised things would be updated faster now that i have my ideas straitened out! I know the last few chapters have kind of been introduction but i promise from here on in things will pick up! Enjoy! I dont own any ATLA chatracters just the storyline and extra characters i created. lolzpeace_**

Aang, Zuko, Toph and Katara all suited up and waited for their name to be called to fight. Soon the numbers began to diminish and by the time the Gaang was called it was only them, a scrawny boy and a girl filing her nails.

"Prince Zuko you will be fighting with the lovely Ms Toph Beifong" the announcer voice boomed overhead.

"Finally" Toph said walking towards the platform.

"This should be interesting" Katara said as she watched the two get on their platforms.

"Now remember you can only use the elements on your platform and nothing else" the announcer reminded them "Benders are you ready"

"Bring it on" Toph said. "Hope you can swim Zuko"

"You know talking cocky is how people normally lose" Zuko said stretching.

"Yeah sure whatever, just remember that when im don't kicking your sorry butt" Toph laughed.

"Ok if you say so" Zuko said shrugging.

"Ok benders on my mark" the announcer began "ready" the sound of a gong sounded signaling them to start. Toph began to throw slabs of rock at Zuko which he was quick enough to dodge. He fire blasted back at her but she bended a slab of rock to block the flames. She covered herself in rock and shot shards of rock out of her fingers, causing Zuko to jump back and fall off the edge but not before he grabbed onto the ledge.

"Told you Zuko you can't beat me" Toph laughed thinking he had fallen.

Zuko flipped back up and, while he was air born, blasted her with ball of fire that caused her armor to burst and Toph to fall off the platform. She was about to hit the water when Aang and Katara worked together to make a net that caught her.

"Hey what's the big idea Avatar" the announcer asked "You can't help benders while there in the fighting arena"

"Sorry sir but you see Toph isn't a strong swimmer" Aang explained "And an impact like that would have sent her to the bottom, causing her to drown"

"Oh I see well then I'll make an exception" the announcer said "But Prince Zuko is still the winner"

"No fair I couldn't see" Toph yelled as Katara and Aang pulled her to shore "He was on another platform for rocks sake, how am I supposed to see that far"

"Guess the Earth bender is upset over a little loss" Sokka taunted from the bleachers, causing Toph to Earth bend him out of his seat.

"Don't worry Toph" Katara said reassuringly "You can try again"

"No this place is stupid I'm out of here" Toph yelled and burst out the door.

"Well she's a good winner" Zuko mumbled from the platform.

"Toph wait" Katara said but Aang held her back.

"Let her go you know she just need time to sort things out" Aang said.

"Ok next to fight Prince Zuko is the lovely Ms Katara" the announcer said.

"Hey buddy what's with me fighting a bunch of girls" Zuko yelled at the announcer.

"What afraid your gonna lose this time" Katara laughed as she go onto the platform.

"Wooooooo Water Tribe wooooooo" Sokka yelled from the stands.

"Yay Zuko" Sukki cheered causing Sokka to look at her confused. "What someone has to cheer for him"

"Benders on my mark" the announcer yelled "ready" the gong went off and the two began to fight. Katara used her water whip to grab Zuko's ankle but he dodged it and sent a whip of his own towards her. She dodged it and blasted it with water. Then she blasted him with water that he blocked with a shield of fire.

"Zuko's on the attack" the announcer said "Katara's dodging the fire balls oh but she missed one, that's gonna leave a mark"

"Come on Katara" Aang cheered. Katara began to get frustrated and sent a tidal wave towards Zuko, knocking him off the platform.

"Yes water tribe wins woho" Sokka yelled

"Foul play from the water bender" the referee shouted.

"What how" Katara asked.

"You used the water from the pool below and not from the water in your platform" the referee said "No winner; Rematch between the benders"

"Oh come on" Sokka yelled.

"Fine you're on" Katara said water bending Zuko back on the platform. "Game on"

…..

"I hate this stupid ship" Toph mumbled as she walked toward the top deck "this vacation blows". Just then Toph heard some mumbling from a secret room behind the stairs.

"Yes it's been confirmed that the Avatar and the traitor Prince Zuko is on this ship, along with his friends" a man said. "When should I prepare the attack"

"But sir there are other people on this ship" a young voice said.

"Shut up Shaun" the man growled "Your mother might have made you soft but you are still part of his army and you will do as you are told"

"Yes father" Shaun said timidly.

"Where is your low life brother, still in that blasted arena" the man asked.

"Yes father he's watching the avatar and his friends bending" Shaun stuttered.

"Perfect" the man sneered "Go back over there and make sure the Avatar stays in that room when the attack happens"

"Yes father" Shaun sighed and walked out of the room. Toph watched them from the shadows in disbelief. Once they left the hallway Toph set out to find the others. They had to find a way off this ship and fast.

**_I know it was kind of short but the next one will be longer. Tell me what you thought and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	5. The Plan

**_Heyy guys chapter 5 at your service! I would really like it if you guys reviewed so i know if i'm writing to anyone other than myself lolz. Plus the reviews help me know what you like or dislike about the story. ANyways enough of my jabbering on with the show! I dont own any ATLA characters just the story line and extra characters i added. lolzpeace_**

As Shaun walked back to the room, he felt this deep guilt in the pit of his stomach. _"This is wrong"_ he _thought "the avatar is the greatest thing that happened to our world and I'm helping revolt against it"._ He stopped outside the doors of the arena and weighed his options. _"If I don't help my father I will be helping the avatar and everything I believe in"_ he thought optimistically _"but then father will know and brutally punish me"._ He began to pace back and forth absent mindedly, struggling between good and evil. He didn't even realize that someone else was coming until he bumped smack into them.

"Hey watch where you're going" Mai yelled "you almost made me spill hot tea on myself"

"Oh sorry I didn't know I mean" Shaun stuttered.

"You're the boy from the arena we met earlier" Tai-Lee said "Shaun right"

"Yeah and you are" Shaun asked failing to remember her name.

"I'm Tai-Lee and this is Mai" Tai-Lee said brightly "We were just coming back to watch our friends. You don't mind do you"?

"No of course not I mean" Shaun said rubbing the back of his neck trying to think of a good excuse as to why they couldn't go inside.

"Come on lets go inside before he starts drooling" Mai said pushing past him.

"You coming Shaun" Tai-Lee asked.

"Yes I mean no I mean yes" Shaun stuttered some more causing Tai-Lee to giggle.

"_May the spirits help us"_ Shaun thought as he followed Tai-Lee inside towards their doom.

…

Toph ran down hallway after hallway trying to find their sleeping chamber. After several tries she found it and burst the room.

"Iroh are you in here" Toph yelled. She used her metal bending to see all the rooms at once and found him in the bathroom. She burst the door open, scaring the crap out of Iroh.

"Toph what are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower" Iroh said trying to cover himself.

"There's no time for that" Toph said throwing a towel at him. "They're going to sink the ship and capture Aang"

"What" Iroh said in disbelief "where did you hear this?"

"No time to explain" Toph said throwing his clothes at him "come on"

They ran out the door, hoping the whole way that they wouldn't be too late.

…..

"These matches are getting more and more intense" Sukki said as she watched Katara battle an earth bender.

"What do you expect from Team Avatar" Sokka said munching on some fire flakes. He had popped another flake in his mouth when the doors burst open and Toph ran inside with a panting Iroh behind her.

"Toph; coming back for a rematch I see" Sokka said laughing.

"Where's Aang" Toph asked him.

"He just went on to fight Katara why" Sokka said catching the tone in her voice.

"We need to get out of here" Toph said.

"Why what's going on" Sukki asked nervous.

"There's *pant* going *pant* to *pant* be" Iroh said walking towards them trying to catch his breath.

"What are you trying to say" Tai-Lee asked confused.

"There's going to be an attack on the Avatar" Shaun said coming over toward the group. "You all need to find a way off this ship and fast"

"What" Sokka said standing up.

"No it's a trap" Toph said "His dad is the person starting this whole attack"

"Is that true" Tai-Lee asked in disbelief.

"Yes but I swear I'm on your side" Shaun pleaded "You have to believe me"

"Don't listen to him" Sokka said pushing past him "we have to get Aang and Katara before they get on those platforms and find a way off this ship"

"What's going on over here" Zuko asked seeing all the commotion.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time" Toph yelled.

"Ladies and gentleman the moment you've all been waiting for" the announcer boomed overhead.

"Oh no were too late their already on the platforms" Sukki said pointing towards them.

"Ok so we'll just wait till the match is over" Tai-Lee shrugged.

"You won't have enough time" Nikko said.

"Nikko" Shaun asked in disbelief? "How do you"

"I followed you to dad's meetings" Nikko said "Did you really think I believe it takes that long to use the bathroom"

"What do you mean we won't have enough time" Sokka asked urgently.

"Don't you think it was a little strange that Katara and Aang got paired to fight each other yet neither of them one a match" Nikko asked them.

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with anything" Mai asked irritated with all these riddles.

"They placed the matches together on purpose at the exact moment of the attack" Shaun explained "So both of them would be distracted when the attack started"

"So the attackers have the advantage" Sokka said understanding.

"But how do we get them off the platform" Zuko asked "Their 50 feet in the air"

"I have a plan and blueprints of the whole ship to guide us" Shaun said "It's risky but it will get all of you guys to the life boats safely"

"How do we know that what their telling us is the truth" Zuko asked skeptically.

"So far everything they have said has been the truth" Toph said "As much as I hate to say it, we should go with their idea"

"Thank you I" Nikko started.

"But let me tell you right now" Toph said getting in his face "If any of my family gets hurt with you and your brothers stupid plan, you will have to answer to me. Got that?"

Nikko nodded.

"She can't see you buddy" Sokka said

"Oh ugh yea I got it um" Nikko stuttered.

"Toph. The name is Toph Beifong and don't you forget it" with that she walked past him towards Shaun. "Care to tell me the plan"

"Wow she's awesome" Nikko mumbled in wonder, only half listening to the plan.

"Don't hold your breath buddy" Zuko laughed as he watched Nikko watch Toph earth bend herself to the platforms.

"Nikko get over here and do your part before I do it myself" Toph yelled.

"Oh right sorry" Nikko scrambled and shot himself toward her like a human slingshot.

"You better warn your brother about her" Sokka said observing the blueprints of the ship that Shaun took out. "the only thing he will ever get from Toph is broken bones"

"If we make it through this alive, I'll be sure to make a note of it" Shuan said looking toward the platforms hoping that this was going to work.

_**Well watcha think! I wont post another chapter until i get 5 reviews so go click that little button and make some magic! lolzpeace**_


	6. The Plan Is In Motion

**_Heyy guys i'm back with another chapter! Told ya i would update if you reviewed :D anyway onto chapter 6! I dont own any ATLA characters just the story line and extra characters that i made up. lolzpeace_**

"Ladies and gentleman the moment you have all been waiting for" the announcer boomed over the loud speaker "the match between the lovely Ms Katara and her boyfriend the Avatar using his element air"

"Are you sure you want to do this Katara" Aang yelled "I don't want to hurt you"

"Oh please Aang I think I can take a little wind" Katara winked.

Aang laughed and got in battle stance as the announcer did his famous countdown.

"Benders ready" he shouted "on my mark"

"Wait" Nikko yelled.

"Looks like we have an interruption here folks" the announcer said confused "some little earth bending kid has stepped into the ring"

"I have an urgent message for the Avatar that needs to be answered right away" Nikko yelled motioning Aang to come with him.

Aang looked at him quizzically but followed him anyway. Katara looked down from the platform at the group who was pointing down. She took the hint and water bended herself off the platform. "What's going on" she asked Sokka.

"The ships going to be attacked" Sokka said grimly "We have a plan to get off the ship but we need to move now".

"So what's the message" Aang asked Nikko as he earth bended them down to the ground.

"The message is we need to get out of here before this place goes underwater" Toph said as they reached the ground.

"What" Aang said in disbelief "I don't understand"

"We'll explain on the way but we need to go before" Nikko said just as the windows shattered all around them. "Oh nuts"

"This way" Shaun yelled as figures began to descend from the windows.

"Stop; don't let them escape" one guy yelled.

"Oh shut up" Toph yelled earth bending him right out the window.

"Nice shot Toph" Nikko said clapping her on the back.

"Don't touch me" Toph said shrugging him off.

"Right sorry" Nikko said brushing his hand on his shirt.

"Come on guys move it or lose it" Zuko said ushering the three of them towards the back door. As the last ran through the door Nikko earth bended the door shut, blocking the others from following.

"Chief they got away" one of the invaders said into his radio.

"What how" the chief said furious.

"They escaped with these two boys" the invader explained "One was an earth bender and I think the other was a water bender"

"Dammit" the chief yelled "well find them; all of them and bring them straight to me"

…..

"Ok so according to this map there should be a door right" Sokka said only to be cut off by the sound of an explosion. Ahead of them four invaders blocked their exit. They were about to turn around when two more appeared behind them.

"They boxed us in" Katara yelled.

"Guess we have to fight them" Zuko said getting into a fighting stance.

"No wait there's a ventilation shaft up there" Toph said pointing above them.

"Great but how are we supposed to reach that" Mai said dryly.

"Leave it to me" Toph said "Aang think you can pop off the grate blocking the vent"

"No problem" Aang said and air bended the grate right off.

"Toph were standing on the ships metal base" Nikko said "How are you going to"

But he never finished as he was catapulted into the vent. "Now move back down the vent while I send the rest up" Toph yelled back.

"Um Toph I like your idea but how am I supposed to fit in that vent" Iroh said.

"Your right" Toph said "Hold on" she bended the vent twice its size "There now off you go"One by one she shot them through the vent. The invaders quickly caught on and began to advance. Only Toph and Aang were left when the invaders began to brutally attack.

"Toph go I'm right behind you" Aang yelled.

"But Aang" Toph yelled.

"Go" Aang yelled air bending half the fleet.

"Hard headed boy" Toph mumbled as she metal bended him into the vent before shooting up herself.

"I told you I was fine" Aang yelled.

"Oh shut your yap before I shoot you back down there" Toph said crawling past him.

"Ok guys this way" Shaun said moving forward. "We only have about 5 minutes until they figure out where were going then we will have the fight of our lives trying to get to those boats"

"Well that's an encouraging thought" Mai said "Any other inspirational things you want to tell us"

"Yeah" Shaun said "don't worry about me or my brother. When you see the boats make sure you all are on board and cut the line"

"Will do Sargent doomsday" Toph said. "Now lead us to our doom"

…

"I don't see any invaders" Sokka said looking through the vent that looked down to the deck.

"The boats are just over there towards the edge" Nikko said pointing to the far edge of the ship.

"Should be easy enough" Zuko said.

"Yea well we better act fast" Katara said looking out to the horizon through a crack in the vent "There's a storm coming and it's coming fast"

"Great anything else wants to go wrong today" Sokka asked. Just then the vent began to shake and soon they all were tumbling towards the ground.

"You had to ask didn't you Sokka" Sukki said rubbing her head.

"There they are" an invader yelled.

"Run" Shaun yelled water bending the invaders down the stairs. The Gaang ran towards the boats only to be greeted with more invaders.

"Oh geez" Katara said water bending them off the ship.

"Come on guys there right here" Tai-Lee yelled uncovering the boats.

"We all can't fit in here" Zuko said "Were going to have to split up"

"No we can't split up" Aang said "That wasn't part of the plan"

"We have no choice if we all want to get off" Iroh said.

"We'll tie a rope so the boats will stay together" Sokka said "Boys in one boat girls in the other"

They began to get to work but were soon greeted with rain.

"Hurry up you guys need to get out of here" Nikko said help them unload the boats.

"Start getting in" Aang yelled. They followed his orders and soon everyone was in their corresponding boats. Aang was about to follow when he saw Shaun and Nikko still on the boat. "Come on you guys too"

"No were staying on here to fight them off" Shaun said.

"No were not leaving you behind" Aang yelled "You helped us now were helping you"

"But" Nikko began only to be cut off by the door slamming open with a load of invaders pouring out.

"O for the love of" Toph yelled. She shot the three of them into the boat and cut the line just as the first invader got to the edge. Katara landed the boats safely in the water and began moving them away from the boat with Aang's help.

The chief got to the edge of the ship just as the boat road away from them.

"After them" he ordered.

Zuko and Iroh saw they were going to go into the other boats and shot fire balls at the other row boats.

"I don't think that's possible sir" one of the invaders said.

"Oh well they won't survive out there with that storm approaching" the chief said "My work here is done"

"Yup Team Avatar and the traitors are done for" an invader agreed

"Wait what traitors" the chief said.

"The earth bender and the water bender that helped the Avatar escape" the invader said slightly unsure.

"No" the chief looked through his binoculars to see his son drift away from him into the eye of the storm. He collapsed on the deck "What have I done"

…

"So where are we going" Katara asked.

"Besides into the heart of a storm" Shaun said pointing to the thunder and lightning ahead.

"Everybody hang on. Shaun take over water bending this boat" Aang said putting an air barrier around them for protection "Sokka, Sukki, make sure the ropes are tight on both ends"

Just then the rain began to come down harder and the wind picked up to a howl. The boats started to rock back and forth as Katara and Shaun continued to water bend the boat forward. Aang strained to keep the air bubble around them as the wind grew more and more intense. The boats began to knock back and forth, bumping against each other harder and harder.

"We need to cut that rope" Nikko said "If not the boats are going to capsize themselves and we're all screwed"

"No I'm not splitting up my family" Aang yelled. Just then a crack of lighting split the sky and thunder crashed above them. The boats began to pull away from each other in such a way that Aang's air barrier shattered. The boats continued to pull apart, straining the rope in between until it finally snapped.

"No" Aang yelled and water bended the boats back towards each other. "Everyone grab hands and whatever happens don't let go"

They all did what they were told and held on to each other for dear life. The water became stronger and the rain was pouring down harder. The tides were making It harder and harder to hold on.

"I can't hold on much longer" Toph yelled.

"Don't let go" Aang yelled. He looked at Katara who was only a few inches away from him. "Katara I" but an unexpected wave crashed on top of them, causing the boats to be separated and almost capsize. Aang tried to bring them back together again but it was no use.

"Don't lose the sound of each other's voice" Aang yelled. "Marco"

"Polo" Katar yelled back.

"Marco" Sokka yelled.

"Polo" Sukki yelled. They continued this as they watched each other float farther and farther away in the storm, not sure if they would ever see each other again.

**_Dun dun dun clif hanger! Review if you want to knwo what happens next! Not updating until you do! lolzpeace_**


	7. Land Sweet Land

**_Heyy i'm back! I saw all the reviews and i knew i had to update soon. Just a small appoligize to all those that arent a big fan of the OC's but their going to be there for the whole story. You will eventually find out why ;P i just wanted to thank you all for the increasing encouragment for this story. i honestly thought no one was going to like is since my fanbase has been chipmunk fans for years. Anyways enough talking on with the show! I dont any ATLA characters just the characters i created and the story line. lolzpeace_**

"Food" Sokka said staring at the ocean "I need food"

"Sokka it's only been a few hours" Zuko said.

"Shut up before I eat you" Sokka snapped looking at them hungrily.

"Where the heck is Aang" Shaun asked "Shouldn't he have been back by now?"

"Maybe he found food and is saving it all for himself" Sokka yelled looking around "I have to get off this boat"

"Sure just take a swim with the friendly sharks I'm sure they have food" Nikko said sarcastically, pointing towards the water.

"Maybe we can eat them" Sokka said.

"Oh yeah sure and maybe fruit will rain from the sky" Zuko said. As if on cue an apple fell on his head.

Sokka grabbed it "It's raining food" he hugged Zuko "Thank you I don't know what I would do without you"

"Get off of me" Zuko grunted shoving him off.

"Hate to burst your bubble guys but it's just me" Aang said swooping down onto the boat.

"Did you find the girls" Nikko asked hopefully.

"No" Aang said disappointed "But I did find something better" he held out a basket of fruit.

"Where did you get all that" Shaun asked.

"I found an Island not that far away that we can camp out on" Aang said. "Come on I'll show you"

…

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked playing with the water.

"Are we where yet" Katara asked "we're in the middle of the ocean"

"I thought now that the storms over that I don't know you can LOOK AROUND" Toph yelled.

"We have looked there's nothing out here" Sukki said.

"Well then look again" Toph said irritated.

"Why don't you" Mai shot back.

"Oh yeah that's real smart let the blind girl play lookout" Toph said shaking her head.

"Well can't you see with your earth bending" Mai shot back.

"Yeah only one problem NO EARTH" Toph yelled.

"Ladies, ladies please calm down" Ty-Lee said "all this fighting isn't good for the aura of our team"

"Yes that's what I'm worried about my aura not being the right color" Mai grumbled.

"Look all I'm saying is if we're going to be on this boat together the least we could do is get along" Ty-Lee said.

"Fine truce" Toph grumbled sticking out her hand.

"Truce" Mai agreed shaking her hand.

"Good now that that's settles we can all relax" Katara said with a sigh.

"Actully I don't think that's going to be possible" Suki said excitedly.

"Why what's up" Katara asked.

"Land is what's up" Suki said pointing toward an island not too far away.

"Told you guys to look again" Toph mumbled.

"No time for arguments" Katara said "Everyone help me bring this thing to shore"

"You're a water bender why don't you do it" Mai said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you have been water bending us in the ocean for four straight hours" Katara yelled.

"Ok, Ok someone pass me an ore" Mai said as they paddled to shore.

…

"We're almost there guys" Aang said helping Shaun water bend them to shore.

"Yeah we just have to keep" Shaun began only to stop at the sound of crashing water.

"Um does anyone else hear that loud whooshing sound" Sokka asked.

"That's because we're headed straight towards a rush of water" Nikko yelled.

"Everybody hang on" Aang said trying to water bend them away from the rapidly flowing water. But it was no use they were at the mercy of the water and nothing was going to stop it.

…

"Katara I hate to tell you how to do your job but does anyone else hear a large whooshing sound coming directly in front of us" Toph asked.

"It sound like a water fall" Ty-Lee observed.

"No it's worse" Katara observed the oncoming water.

"Paddle you guys paddle" Suki yelled. They all paddled but it was no use, for they too were at the waters will.

….

The boys groaned as they came into consciousness. They had all landed on different places on the beach, and bits and pieces of their boat were scattered between them.

"Ow is everyone ok" Aang asked.

"Sure never been better except I think Zuko's foot dislodged my spine" Nikko said slipping out from under it.

"Eww yuck gross" Sokka said scrapping out the sand of his mouth.

"Guess were going to be staying here for more than one night" Shaun said kicking a piece of their boat "That last trip totaled the boat".

"Wait so you mean we're stuck here" Sokka said.

"Well if we're going to be stuck for a while the least we could do is gather up what we have and stock up" Aang said. "I'll check the island out and gather more food"

"Aye Aye Capitan" Nikko said picking up bits and pieces of their boat.

"The next time you invite me on a vacation" Zuko said picking up pieces "remind me to say no"

…

The girl panted as they collapsed onto shore. Their boat had survived their encounter with the elements and was now tied up to a near by rock.

"We made it were alive" Katara panted.

"Land how I have missed you" Toph said making a sand angel.

"This island is beautiful" Ty-Lee said looking at it upside down.

"Think it's a resort" Suki said looking around.

"There's no one out here" Mai said looking around "It's so quiet"

"Maybe there are people farther in the jungle" Katara said making her way towards the trees.

"Why would you possibly think someone would be living in the middle of the jungle" Toph asked "I mean Mai's right there's no one here"

"Well there's no use just sitting on the beach doing nothing" Katara shot back "We need to find clean water before the sun goes down. Come on"

Reluctantly the rest of the girls followed her into the coverage of the forest. No sooner did the last person walk into the trees that Aang flew over the beach, too high to see the boat hidden behind the rocks. He sighed as he decided to fly back towards their side of the beach, his hope of seeing the girls again diminishing with every passing moment.

**_soo whatcha think? come on review you know you want to ;P lolzpeace_ **


	8. Out To Explore

_**Heyy hey my good people! Another chapter fresh off the presse. Sorry this one took a little longer then the rest but i had other things to attend to before i could continue. Also i appoligize if the characters havent been portrayed quite right i'm learning more and more about the characters so maybe before the story is done i'll get it right lolz. Anyways i now present Chapter 8. I do not own any ATLA characters just the story line and extra characters i created. Enjoy lolzpeace :)**_

As Aang flew back to the camp site and the girls walked in the jungle, the boys had decided to make a plan.

"Ok so what do we have so far" Sokka asked sitting in the sand with a stick.

"We have 7 pieces of wood from the boat" Nikko said "A life preserver and half an oar"

"Ok mhhm" Sokka said writing it down in the sand "So that means"

"We have nothing" Zuko said matter-o-fact "We need to go and find food and water"

"Yeah but shouldn't we wait till Aang gets back" Shaun asked "I mean maybe he found something on the other side of the island"

"Your right we should wait for Aang but in the meantime" Sokka got up and stripped down to his underwear "who's up for a swim?"

"We're stranded on an island and the first thing you want to do is swim" Zuko questioned his friend with amusement.

"Hey Aang isn't back yet and there's no use being all sour about all this" Sokka said putting his clothes on a nearby rock (which was really a large hermit turtle) "we might as well enjoy our time here"

"Um Sokka" Nikko interrupted as the hermit turtle began to walk away.

"Yeah" Sokka asked looking down at Nikko who was pointing towards his clothes moving farther and farther down the beach.

As Sokka ran after his clothes Aang came back from his tour of the island. The group looked at him expecting any good news but judging by the look on Aang's face there was nothing good.

"The island is huge" Aang said flopping on the sand and starring at the clouds. "I went around the whole thing and I saw no sign that the girls are on this island or anyway to get off it"

"Don't worry Aang we'll find them and get off this island" Nikko said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm the Avatar I should have been able to save everyone from that storm" Aang sighed frustrated.

"O good Aang's back" Sokka had come back from chasing after his clothes but hadn't heard any of the young avatars problems.

"We should probably start looking for water before the sun goes down" Zuko said.

"Yeah your right hey where's Iroh" Aang inquired as the group looked around.

"Uncle" Zuko yelled. He was about to run into the jungle when Iroh came out with a handful of berries.

"Where have you been" Zuko asked him.

"I told you I was going to go look for some food" Iroh said holding out his hand "Berry?"

Zuko sighed partially annoyed and partially relieved. The group told Iroh the plan and he said he found a beautiful waterfall where he picked the berries. "I wanted to bring some water back but I had nothing to put it in" Iroh explained.

"Do you remember where you picked the berries" Shaun asked.

"Sure I do" Iroh popped another berry in his mouth as he motioned for the group to follow him into the jungle.

…

Earth King Kuei had been a very content person after the war was over and the colonies began to come out from under the rule of the Fire Nation. Everyone in his kingdom had gone back to living life normally and peacefully. He was feeding Appa some heads of lettuce when a messenger burst into the room.

"What is it Yin" Kuei asked with a cheerful disposition.

"My lord I have an urgent message from the cruise that the Avatar was on" the messenger cried "Apparently there was an attack on the Avatar and his friends"

"Oh my, did they make it out ok?" Kuei asked worried.

"They all made it off the boat into two separate emergency boats along with the captains sons" the messenger exclaimed.

"Oh well then all is right then right?" Kuei asked relieved as he fed Appa another head of lettuce.

"Actually it was said that there was a massive storm that occurred the night they escaped" the messenger said nervously "and no one has heard from them since"

"I'm sure that there is a messenger hawk on the way over here right now" Kuei said, thanking the messenger and sending him away. As he began to feed Momo, he began to question if he was right or it was just wishful thinking that the Avatar and his friends were somewhere ok. "There fine they just have to be" Kuei said looking at his animal friends "right?". The only response he got to this question was a rawer from Appa and a gigantic lick of friendliness.

…..

The girls continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, looking for something they could use for survival. So far all they had found was a lonely Mango tree and a fallen branch that Toph used to beat at branches that would get in her way.

"We have been walking forever" Mai groaned.

"Maybe we should walk back to the beach before it gets too dark" Ty-Lee offered.

"No we have to find water before night fall" Katara said determined.

"Big shock the water bender wants to find water" Mai grumbled as she pushed another branch out of her way, unintentionally flinging it back in Toph's face.

"Hey watch it" Toph yelled.

"Sorry" Mai said without emotion.

"You should be" Toph said, pushing past her.

"Can you guys here that" Sukki asked. The group stopped and listened.

"It sounds like a water fall" Toph said "I think it's down that way to the left"

The group took the direction and was met with a majestic waterfall surrounded by perfectly placed caves that were high off the ground. They were set in such a way that the waterfall fell in the middle and created a pool in the middle.

"It's beautiful" Katara breathed as they observed the massive structure.

"Do you think anyone lived here" Ty-Lee wondered aloud as she observed the caves.

"If they did they had to be Air Nomads" Katara said "Look how high those caves are off the ground"

"What about a water tribe" Sukki asked "Couldn't you water bend yourself up there"

"I guess your right" Katara observed as she waded into the pool. She felt a weird sensation in her fingertips but it left just as quickly as it came.

"Shh everyone quiet" Toph said "I don't think were alone". She earth bended behind a bush and a few winged lemur shot into the sky.

"Was that Momo" Toph asked confused as she heard the sounds of surprise they made.

"No but it was a winged lemur that flew away" Katara said amazed. As the group drank from the water, Toph felt a light pinching in her feet but ignored it and walked into the water to cool off. Unknown to all of them something was changing that would affect them all soon enough.

…

The boys finally reached the waterfall and were surprised by what they found. Around the waters' edge where stone huts that lined one side of the beach. On the other side they were met with remains of huts that looked like it had been made of leaves and things from the trees. The group went to look at the remains of the huts to see what they could find but Aang hung back and went to observe the stone huts. He looked on the side of one of them and noticed the earth nation's symbol and pressed his hand to it. He felt a slight tingle in his fingers but it disappeared quickly and went unnoticed. He observed another stone hut but was surprised that he didn't find another earth nation symbol embedded into the rock.

"Guys come check this out" Aang yelled. As the group abandoned their feeble search to join Aang, they stopped short when they saw what was on the wall. They all stared at the symbol in wonder for it was truly unusual that an earth bender would bend the fire nation symbol on their hut instead of their own.

**_Dun Dun Dun! Review and tell me whatcha thought! Hurry up so i can post the next chapter! lolzpeace_**


	9. Look What I Found

**_Heyy guys! I'm so excited that so many people are reading my story and liking it as well. i just want to say thank you for reading and i hope you continue to read and review my story:) Anyway Chapter 9 here ya go! I dont own any ATLA characters just the story line and extra characters i created. lolzpeace_**

The guys stared in wonder at the symbol on the wall. Nikko was the first one to break the silence as he gently bended he wall off the ground and set it back down.

"Well it's defiantly made of earth" Nikko confirmed perplexed.

"Why would the earth kingdom bend a fire nation symbol on their hut?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe the fire nation and the earth kingdom were friends" Aang said shrugging. "Like it was 100 years ago"

"So this colony was built before the war" Zuko said touching the symbol. He felt a slight shock and recoiled.

"Um guys I think you guys should come and check this out" Shaun yelled. The others reached him and saw him standing in front of another stone hut but this one had a water tribe symbol on it.

"Ok so the water tribe, fire nation, and earth kingdom all lived on one island" Sokka observed truly confused.

"Not quite" Iroh yelled. He walked over toward the group with a pendent and showed it to Aang.

"An air temple pendent" Aang said in wonder. He reached out to grab it but he heard a noise that sounded like giggling.

"Do you guys hear that" Aang asked.

"No" Zuko said.

"It's probably the birds" Sokka said.

"So anyone have any idea as to where this place is" Shaun said touching the water tribe symbol.

"Iv'e heard legends of places before the war but I don't remember hearing any about a place like this" Iroh said.

"Well I think we should hang out here a little bit" Aang said looking towards the waterfall. "Maybe we can find some other things that tell us about the island"

….

"This place is so relaxing" Ty-Lee said floating on the water.

"Think we can get into those caves up there" Mai asked looking towards them.

"I'm going to go up there and check it out" Katara got up "Toph you coming"

"Sure why not" Toph bended a platform from the earth underneath her and followed Katara upwards.

"Do you ever wish that you could bend" Sukki asked the other girls.

"Not really" Ty-Lee said uncertainly.

"I do" Mai said "Life would probably be more exciting. Then again it would probably be easier if there was no bending at all"

"Mai why would you even say that" Tai-Lee gasped.

"Well bending did cause the 100 year war" Sukki agreed.

"Yes but it also brought us back to peace and harmony" Tai-Lee argued.

"Yeah for now" Mai said looking up at Toph and Katara as they entered the cave. "Who says someone else won't start another war in the future"

…..

"Wow look at these cave markings" Katara observed the walls. "They look so old"

"What does it look like" Toph asked. She placed her hand on the wall and dragged it back and forth. Katara was about to explain when Toph shouted in surprise.

"What is it" Katara asked alarmed.

"I just saw something, almost like a vision" Toph said amazed. "I was touching the wall over her and I saw these fuzzy visions"

"What did they look like" Katara asked intrigued.

"I see a picture of a boy running and some other shapes" Toph said but the images slowly began to fade.

"There's a picture of a boy on the wall" Katara said amazed. "But how did you"

"I don't know" Toph said "Do you think that someone charmed the walls"

"You mean like a witch" Katara asked.

"Yea" Toph said "maybe"

"Well let's see what the pictures say" Katara said but soon heard a flapping noise.

"What is that" Toph asked just as a wolf bat shot out of the cave.

"Run" Katara yelled as more shot out of the cave. They ran out and jumped down. Katara tried to water bend but failed she was about to hit water but bended at the last minute. The same thing happened to Toph who was even more freaked out since she couldn't see. Katara saw this and was about to bend a net when block of earth shot out and caught her instead. When Toph was ground level she walked out of the water and into the trees.

The others looked up at Katara expectantly. "So" Mai asked "How'd it go"

"It was going fine until we got attacked by wolf bats" Katara said looking toward where Toph disappeared.

"So what's up with Toph" Sukki asked.

"I don't know" Katara lied. She didn't want to tell the others what happened just yet. Instead she began to talk about the cave paintings and Toph's theory of witches, trying to get her mind off the fact that she momentarily couldn't bend and, if she was guessing correctly, neither could Toph.

….

Toph had walked into the jungle but as soon as she was out of ear shot she took off and just began running. She ran and ran as she dodged everything in her path. However in her pursuit she misjudged the distance of a tree root and tripped, falling face first in the mud. She sat there and cursed the earth as tears fell from her eyes. She hated crying because it made her feel vulnerable but she couldn't stop the never ending tears from flowing down her cheeks. She was the greatest earth bender of all time and for a moment she just couldn't. The thought of not being able to bend scared her more than anything else in the world. Without her bending she was just another blind girl. She finally got control of her emotions as she felt someone coming. The vibrations were unfamiliar so she stayed crouched down as they came closer.

"Stay back" Toph yelled bending an earth ball and throwing towards the unknown person.

"Woah what the" Nikko yelled out as he ducked. Toph heard this an got out of her place in the mud, earth bending it off her.

"You have got to be kidding me" she grumbled just as Nikko burst into the clearing.

"Toph is that you" Nikko said running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Um well we kind of shipwrecked on the island" Nikko said pointing in the direction of their camp, but soon realized it was useless and put his hand down. "where are the others"

"Back at the waterfall" Toph said wipping some stray buggers on her shirt.

Nikko looked at her face "Um Toph were you crying?"

"No" Toph said pushing past him towards the waterfall.

"Ok. It just looked like you were with your face um" Nikko started but stopped when she turned toward him and gave him a dirty look.

"Toph Beifong doesn't cry" Toph said. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

….

"After this we really have to start setting up camp" Sokka yelled at Aang from the pool of water.

"Sokka will you relax camp is already made for us" Aang yelled back at him from the top of the waterfall. He looked at Shaun. "Ready"

"Ready" Shaun said. They counted to three and water bended surf boards to ride down the water fall. Halfway down the waterfall they felt a weird tingling in their fingers and toes and their water boards disappeared. They tried to rebend them but it was no use, they slid down the waterfall until they fall into the water. Shaun and Aang fell into different currents. Shaun fell into the current the led toward shore while Aang got lost into the current that led into a hidden cave behind the waterfall. Aang got onto land and laughed.

"Wow that was awesome wasn't it Shaun" Aang said looking around for him. When he didn't find him he realized he didn't land on the beach but in a cave. He saw that there was writing on the walls. He went to go check them out but stopped when he heard sniffling from around the corner. He crept around the corner to find Katara crying in a pool of light from a hole above. He couldn't believe his eyes and thought he was hallucinating.

"Katara" he was almost afraid to call out in fear that it was his imagination. But she looked up and that's a ll he needed to break into a run towards her.

"Aang" Katara said but by the time she processed it was actually him he was already hugging her.

"Aang what are you doing here" Katara asked in pure shock.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Aang said "What what, why are you crying?"

"Oh um" Katara studdered. She debated whether or not to tell him but was spared when voices floated thought the cave.

"She said she wanted some privacy" Tai-Lee said "Maybe we should give her a few more minutes"

"Toph has been gone a really long time" Sukki observed as they walked through the cave.

"Sukki's right we have to go look for her" Mai said. She was ahead of the others when she heard voices and motioned for them to stop.

"Aang where ya buddy" Sokka yelled.

"Are you sure he's even in here" Zuko asked.

"Where else would he be" Shaun asked irritated, partially spooked that he couldn't bend "The Lake is only 4 feet deep"

"Is that" Tai-Lee began but Sukki was already in a run towards the voices.

"Sokka" she yelled.

"Sukki" Sokka called out confused. She saw her figure appear at the end of the tunnel. "Sukki" he yelled as he broke into a run. They met in the middle and Sukki threw her arms around him as he kissed her.

"I thought you were dead" she hugged him fiercely.

"You know a little storm can't kill all this Sokka-ness" he said hugging her.

"Zuko" Mai called out as the others reached the end of their tunnels.

"Mai" Zuko breathed and the two broke into a run until they too met and hugged passionately.

"What are you doing here" they asked at the same time.

"Guess the search party is over" Katara giggled as Aang and she emerged hand in hand from their little corner of the cave. The group ran up to them and they all hugged in one big hug.

"Yay the group is back together again" Tai-Lee squealed. Aang noticed Shaun standing off to the side.

"Shaun" he called causing him to look up.

"You're a part of this now" Aang laughed.

"Yeah get over here" Sokka motioned him over.

Shaun reluctantly walked over and joined the group.

"So where's Toph" Sokka asked.

"Oh my gosh Toph" Katara yelled as the name slapped her in the face. "She ran into the jungle and we never"

"There you knuckle heads are" Toph said as her and Nikko came into view.

"Toph but how did you" Katara asked confused.

"I found Toph in the jungle when I was out to gather food' Nikko explained.

"We went to the water fall but there was no one there so Nikko showed me to where the boys were staying" Toph finished. "Iroh told us you went to look for Aang so we decided to go help"

"Well get over here and join in on the family hug" Sukki said cheerfully.

"That includes you too Nikko" Katara added.

"Make room" Toph yelled as she jumped and earth bended herself upward do she landed on top of them, causing them to collapse and laugh.

"I missed ya Toph" Aang laughed.

"I hate to admit it but I kind of missed you too twinkle toes" Toph said punching him in the arm.

"Did she just" Shaun asked Sokka.

"It's the way she shows affection" he shrugged. The group began to recount everything that had happened to all of them, minus the lack of bending. They all met Iroh on the beach where he was cooking some fish he had caught. He looked up and laughed joyfully as he saw they had found not only Aang but the girls as well. "Looks like I'm going to have to catch some more fish" he laughed along with the others as he saw his family sit down, together once again.

Kinda corney i think but i wana hear what you guys think so click the little button below and reivew review review or i wont update lolzpeace


	10. Vacation in the Night

**_Heyy guys. As usual i left you hanging with a corney ending and no hope of return. However i hope this chapter makes up for my absense. i was going to keep writing but i'm big on suspense so yeah. I hope i dont dissapoint you guys! As usual i dont own any AATLA characters just the story line and the extra characters i created. Enjoy! lolzpeace_**

The fire burned orange and red as the Gaang sat around it laughing at a story Nikko just told them.

"To Team Avatar" Sokka said holding up his cup "For surviving a storm and still being able to find each other again"

The group cheered and drank there drinks.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day" Iroh said laughing "I'm going to bed" He wished everyone a goodnight and went into the hut with a fire nation symbol on it.

"So any ideas as to how we are going to get back" Zuko asked.

"Why what's the rush" Toph asked as she laid back on a log.

"Well we do have a whole world to help" Katara said as if it was obvious.

"Katara is right" Sokka said "We have to get back as soon as possible"

"Now wait a second" Aang said sitting up "I told you guys that we were going to have a great vacation and that is what we are going to have"

"How" Mai asked "Were stranded on an island"

"A tropical island with no one to bother us" Aang said waving his hands in the air "come on guys when is the last time we just had an adventure without someone chasing after us"

"Aang is right" Tai-Lee said "I don't think we've even hung out together since Zuko was pronounced the Fire Lord."

The group nodded in agreement "I guess a week here won't change anything back home" Katara agreed as Aang smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Well now that is all settled" Sokka said stretching "I think it's time to get some sleep"

"Goodnight guys" Toph said walking toward her hut with the earth kingdom symbol on it. everyone began walking toward their tents murmuring goodnight. Katara looked back to Aang as he looked up at the stars.

"Sleeping outside tonight" she asked smiling.

"Just tonight" he said looking back towards her. She nodded and went into the hut with the water tribe symbol. Aang doused out the fire and gazed at the stars until he fell asleep.

…

A thick fog crawled across the land as the Gaang slept through the night. It encircled them, linking each person the other. The fog was silent as it wrapped each person like a warm blanket. It lingered around each person, filling them with dreams that connected to the others. They dreamed as the sun rose in the sky and set again at the mercy at the moon. They never moved other than the occasional toss or turn that one does in their sleep as they dream. The fog released its hold on them, disturbing no one as it slipped back into the water is if it was never there. The paintings in the cave high above their heads gleamed a faint blue, illuminating the cave in its glowing light. But as quickly as it started it disappeared, the first light of the dawn taking its place, starting a new day.

….

Toph heard a bird chirping in the distance and woke with a yawn. A bright light startled her and she recoiled, shielding her eyes with her hands. "What the heck" she said out loud. Her voice was raspy to her own ears as if she hadn't used it in a long time. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt that it was really long, almost all the way to her lower back. _"The light is just messing with my senses"_, she thought. She had half a mind to think she was dreaming, since she always had strange dreams that she could see light. Her joints felt stiff and as she tried to stand she wobbled a little bit, bumping into the wall. She held her head and saw shadows in her vision. She jumped back in surprise and tripped back on a stray pot, causing her and the pot to crash onto the ground. She shot her hand out to create a rock slab to launch her away from the broken pot but nothing happened. Instead she landed on the pieces of clay. She got up more freaked out than before "What is happening" she mumbled. She heard footsteps and turned to the noise.

"Toph are you ok" a voice called out to her.

Toph tried to stand without cutting herself. She couldn't tell where the door was but soon she felt a pain behind her eyes and dropped onto her knees, crying out in pain. She clawed at her eyes willing for the pain to go away. In that moment two strong hands held her own that were covering her face.

"Toph what's wrong" the voice yelled.

"I don't know there was this pain behind my eyes but it" Toph began as she removed her hands but stopped as she looked up. She was speechless as she looked around her and saw the room where she slept. Everything was so impossible that she knew she had to be dreaming. In front of her she saw a man with shaggy brown hair and a blue shirt that had ripped sleeves. His skin was tan and his eyes were a light blue and full of concern. She saw the slightest hair in his chin. She tried to bend but found that nothing was happening. She backed away from the strange man.

"Toph what's wrong" the man asked her.

"Get away from me" she screamed in terror, picking up a piece of the broken pot to throw at him

"Toph stop it's me Sokka" he said holding her wrists.

Toph dropped her hands and really looked at him. She had never seen Sokka before but she knew his voice. "You're not Sokka" she said pushing him away "Sokka's voice is much higher and winey"

"My voice is not winey" he said in outrage. Toph was now even more than confused because that sounded like something Sokka would say.

"If you're really Sokka then prove it" she said standing up.

"Ok well I come from the southern water tribe. My sister is Katara." Sokka began.

"No that's too broad. Tell me something that no one would have known but our group" Toph said challenging him.

Sokka stood there, thinking a moment. "Well I did save you on that air ship during Sozan's Comet" he said looking at her.

Toph's eyes widened in disbelief as she walked toward him "You really are Sokka"

She observed him and then punched his arm hard "Why is your voice different"

"It isn't different" he said looking confused.

"Yes it is" Toph said laughing. "You sound older"

Sokka didn't really understand but he looked at Toph. She was taller and her hair was longer. Her eyes were green instead of the light grey he was accustomed to and she looked older.

"You look different" he said trying not to stare.

"I would say the same to you but this is the first time I've seen you" Toph shrugged.

"Hold up" Sokka said "since when can you see"

"Since right now" Toph said as if it was obvious "So where are the others"

"I don't know" Sokka said scratching his head. "I remember climbing up a mountain with Sukki and then I heard a crash coming and woke up to your yelp.

"Really I remember swimming with Aang and feeling the fish swimming around us"

"Since when did you learn to swim" Sokka asked as they walked out of the hut.

"Since Aang and Tai Lee taught me" Toph said "You don't remember you were there too"

"I was" Sokka asked even more confused.

"Yes everyone was" Toph said "At least I think they were"

Sokka and Toph looked at each other confused as they made their way to the water's edge. Toph bent down and placed her palms on the sandy beach, watching as the grains slipped through her fingers. She looked out to the water and saw her reflection for the first time. She watched the green eyes look back at her with black strands draped around her face. She smiled and laughed looking back at Sokka who was admiring her a few steps away. Their gazes locked for the briefest moment until a piercing scream filled the air, breaking the silence.

So what did you think? Please tell me so i can keep writing. I'm not making any promises about posting soon but i just love your feedback to please please review and i'_**ll try my best to update asap. lolzpeace**_


	11. Revealed

**_Tada! a New Years Eve gift for my readers! I hope that you all have a wonderful night and may the new year bring you lots of love and happiness. Sorry i left most if not all of you confused about what was happening but hopefully this will either make you understand or even more confused. Enjoy! As usual i dont own ATLA characters just my personal story line and the characters i made up! And now on with the show!_**

_The sun hits Katara's face as she lies on the shore near camp. She smiles, breathing in deeply as peace settles around her. "Aang was right; this vacation has been the best." Katara thinks to herself "We've only been here two days and I feel so much more relaxed". No sooner has she thought this that she gets swept up by a massive tidal wave. "What the" Katara says as she bobs along the surface. She looks around to see Aang and Shaun laughing on a rock near the waterfall. _

"_Oh man you should have seen your face" Shaun laughs, holding onto his sides._

"_You guys are so dead" Katara yells laughing._

"_Try to catch us" Aang yells and shoots himself to the top of the waterfall. _

"_Hey man that's not cool" Shaun calls out to him, shooting up after him before Katara can grab him. _

"_Ugh" Katara groans, following them. She gets to the top of the waterfall just as Aang and Shaun hop onto another ledge not far away. _

"_What's wrong Katara? Too slow to catch the Avatar and the greatest water bender in the world" Shaun teases._

_Katara makes a whip that grabs onto Shauns foot, flinging him into the water below._

"_The best huh" Katara laughs._

"_That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready" Shaun wines._

"_Looks like she got you" Sokka laughs from the beach._

_Shaun sends a wave his way, drenching him and everyone else on the beach._

"_Hey watch it" Mai yells._

"_Sorry Mai" Shaun sinks into the water._

"_O you're going to be sorry" Mai laughs as she goes to chase after him. "I may not be a bender but I can still kick your sorry but at spider-chicken."_

"_Oh you think so" Shaun says challenging her. "Zuko your on my team"_

"_But he's my boyfriend" Mai points out._

"_Sorry babe, duty calls" Zuko shrugs as he swims over to Shaun._

"_Sukki; Tai-Lee; which one of you want to help me kick their sorry butts" Mai asks them._

"_I'm in" Sukki says getting up from the sand castle she was making with Tai-Lee._

"_I'll call it" Sokka says "One, Two, Three"_

_Shaun gets on Zuko's shoulders and Mai gets on Sukkis. They hold each other's hands, ready to topple the other over._

"_Go" Sokka yells. As the two groups battle back and forth, Katara sneaks up on Aang in an attempt to push him off the ledge. But Aang senses her just in time to air bend himself onto a different ledge._

"_Still too slow Katara" Aang laughs from above. _

_Katara gives him a playful glare and is about to go chase after him, but a blue light catches the corner of her eye. She looks up at Aang who has also noticed the glow. They both decide to go and investigate, meeting at the mouth of a cave._

"_This is the cave that Toph and I found when we first got here" Katara says looking at the carvings on the wall. Laughter can be heard from below, along with splashes and cheering._

"_Katara come look at this" Aang says from deep within the cave. Katara goes to meet up with him and comes to a large area with a skylight at the top. On the walls are the four nations symbols written in different orders all side by side, winding up towards the skylight. _

"_What is this place" Katara says in wonder._

"_I don't know" Aang says. He notices a faint blue light in the corner and goes up to it. "Um excuse me"._

_The figure turns around, revealing it to be a small girl. She has brown hair that is tied up in two high pony tails. Her skin is dark against her blue robes. She has a pendent around her neck that holds both the water tribe and fire nation symbol attached to it. "You shouldn't be here" her voice echo's against the walls, each word like a melody._

"_We didn't mean to pry" Katara apologized "We just say a blue light and"_

"_It doesn't matter" the girl says standing, revealing herself to be Katara's height._

"_Are you a spirit" Aang asks._

"_Yes" the girl says _

"_Well that's great because I'm" Aang begins._

"_Yes I know the Avatar" the girl finishes. _

"_How did you know that" Aang asks slightly surprised. _

"_You and your friends should leave this island fast" the girl says turning away._

"_We can't" Katara explains "we are shipwrecked here at the moment"_

"_Then the spirits will show no mercy" the girl says causally._

"_Can you please explain to us why" Aang asks slightly annoyed._

"_Time stands still in the world outside, but for you it will change fast" the girl says "a story of the past will affect your present state of being"_

"_You mean the story by the entrance of the cave" Katara questions but the girl continues as if she never spoke._

"_Four nations will disappear from your life, equal you shall stand. Escape will be impossible at this point but an adventure you will have"_

"_That is what we are trying to tell you" Aang says "We're stranded here"_

"_The future is granted to you for a moment. Learn the lesson and you will return to the present" the girl smiles at Aang and Katara, touching her pendent as she rises toward the skylight. Just then the cave is illuminated in a bright blue. The laughter outside stops as the sky is covered with a dark fog. Aang and Katara run out toward the entrance but soon the ground disappears and they are spiraling down, down into the darkness. _

…..

Katara and Aang wake up screaming. First at the free fall they had just experienced, then as they look around at each other. They back away to opposite sides of the hut, screams subsiding to silence. They look at each other with confusion not quite recognizing each other. Katara takes in the man sitting across from her.

"Aang?" she asks unsure.

"Katara?" he asks in response.

Katara gasps as she looks at him. He had gotten taller and looked about 17 instead of 12. His hair had grown back and fell into his eyes. Almost all the baby-ness about his face had almost completely vanished. His clothes were the same yellow with the red sash and ironically seemed to fit him. The sleeves were cut off revealing his arms that were more toned than she remembered.

"Um Aang what's going on" Katara asked.

But Aang was lost in his own world as he drunk in every ounce of Katara. Her hair was a lot longer than before and she looked older. Her blue shirt clung tighter to her body, revealing her form. Her blue eyes shone, but held a quizzical look. It took a while for Katara's voice to reach him.

"Um hello earth to Aang" Katara said laughing.

"Huh what" Aang spoke but then heard his voice and closed his mouth. "What happened to my voice? It's deeper"

"Well that's not all that has changed trust me" Katara said turning away, blushing in spite of herself. Before Aang could question her, two figures stood by the door.

"Katara are you o…..kay" Sokka asked but stopped as he saw Katara and Aang.

"Sokka?" they asked in unison.

"And Toph." Toph said waving her arms.

"How are you" Sokka started looking back and forth at them.

"Older?" Aang finished.

"We have no idea" Katara said standing up.

"So I know that's Katara but whose" Toph was about to ask until Aang air bended himself off the ground "Twinkle Toes?!" Toph gawked.

"Toph is that you?" Aang asked really looking at her "You look so"

"Different? So I've been told" Toph laughed "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Thanks I wait woah" Aang backed away "You can see me?"

"Yes I can see now big woopty doo" Toph said "But I can't earth bend"

"Well I can still air bend" Aang said confused.

"Yes so I saw" Toph said dryly.

Katara looked out at the water and stayed silent.

"Well where is everyone?" Aang asked.

"We don't know" Sokka said.

"Then again we've only been awake for 5 minutes so" Toph shrugged.

"Well then let's go" Aang said walking towards the door. The rest followed as they walked towards Zukos tent. They walk in to find a man with black shaggy hair, and light skin sitting across from a girl with long black hair and pale skin. Both look about 19 or 20 and wear red and gold. The man has a red shirt on with cut off sleeves, revealing his toned arms. He has black shorts with gold trimming. The girl wears a red and black vest with dark pants. There both deep in conversation.

"Hate to break up the party but are you guys even aware as to what has happened" Sokka asked.

"Yeah we got older" Mai says casually.

"So what" Zuko shrugs.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that this thing happens to you guys everyday" Sokka explodes.

"What's the big deal it's probably just a dream anyway" Mai says waving him off.

Sokka looks at them in disbelief and thinks about it for a second. He pinches himself and yelps out in pain.

"Told ya he'd do it" Zuko snickered.

"Come on you guys we don't have time for games" Aang says.

"What's going on guys" a girl with long brown hair and a green shirt with a matching short skirt come up to them. She looks about the same age as Katara and is the same height.

"Nothing much just having casual conversations about how everyone just magically got older" Toph says.

"So I see" Suki says eyeing Sokka.

"So we have half of the crew lets" Sokka turns but stops short when he comes face to face with Suki.

"Lets what" Suki says smiling.

"Um ugh um lets" Sokka gets tongue twisted as he sees Suki.

"O brother" Toph mumbles, rolling her eyes.

Just then a girl in a pink crop top and matching skirt comes out yawning. Her braid is dragging on the floor and she has grown taller and curvier. "Morning you guys" she says between stretches. She opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her. "What I miss?"

**_This seems like a good place to stop. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love you guys and HAPPPY NEWWW YEARRRRR! lolzpeace_**


	12. Thoughts and Ideas

**_Heyy you guys! I hope everyone had a great New Years! Here is a little 2013 treat! another chapter from yours truley so enjoy! I dont own anything from ATLA just the characters that i made as well as the story line i created. lolzpeace_**

By the time the sun was high in the sky the Gaang was together once more. Shaun had grown taller and like the rest of the boys more built with longer hair. Nikko's change was as drastic as Aangs. He was taller than his brother and his voice had gotten deeper. He still had on the same green shirt that matched his eyes and the brown pants had turned into cargo shorts. He had a little hair on his chin and all the baby qualities in his face had disappeared. The 10 of them sat at the water's edge trying to figure out how all this happened. They had just finished hearing Aang and Katara's story, as well as stories from everyone else, and were pondering over the meaning behind it.

"It's highly unlikely that we all could remember each others dreams" Sokka said pacing.

"Well it happened Sokka" Toph said tracing her finger in the dirt.

"I know it happened" Sokka said shaking his head. "But how"?

"The spirits had to have done it" Aang said.

"How do the spirits turn someone older" Zuko asked laying on the ground.

"None of this makes any sense" Shaun said from his spot in the water. "I mean first we wake up older, then we remember each others dreams, and now we cant bend"

"Maybe we're in the spirit world" Aang suggested.

"Ok enough with the spirits" Mai yelled "There are no spirits here to tell us what to do about this" she gestures to all of us.

"No, no their not" Katara said to herself looking up at the waterfall.

"Ok so now we need to figure this out without any spirit mumbo jumbo" Zuko said.

"I'm telling you the spirits are the answer" Aang said, determined to get his point across. "Katara will you tell them"

But Katara was in her own little world, mesmerized by the thought of what lied behind that waterfall. She got up slowly, ignoring everyone's calls and dove straight into the lake without a second thought.

…

Katara gasped for breath as she rose to the surface. She hoisted herself up onto the floor of the cave that the Gaang had met in what seemed like yesterday. She followed the path to the other side of the waterfall where Katara's dream took place. She looked up at the caves high above her head, searching for the right one. There was one that seemed to be set apart from the rest and she saw a flash back from her dream. She nodded in satisfaction as she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Care to tell the rest of us what's going on" Sokka asked as he and the rest of the group emerged from the cave.

"That cave is the one that Aang and I saw the spirit." Katara explained.

"Oh great more spirit talk" Toph said sitting on the edge of the caves mouth, feet dangling in the water.

"I thought we just decided that" Zuko began.

"Will you guys let her talk" Tai-Lee snapped, cutting him off.

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "What I want to hear what she has to say" she said rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Go ahead Katara" Aang said in encouragement.

"Well as I was saying before, that cave has paintings that take up an entire wall" Katara continues.

"So what does that have to do with anything" Nikko asks confused.

"The spirit had said that a story of the past will affect your present state" Katara explained further "So it must have something to do with the dream and the aging"

"Makes sense" Suki said in agreement.

"Only one little problem" Toph observes "We're down here, and that cave is way up there. And the only one that can bend is ol' twinkle toes here"

"Twinkle toes" Shaun laughs to himself "Classic"

"Well what elements can you bend" Nikko asks.

"I'm not sure" Aang says "But were about to find out" he sticks out his hand in a fire bending stance and nothing happens.

"Bravo Aang" Zuko mocks him "That was really something"

"Ok so that didn't work" Aang said "Lets see if" he tries to move the ground but nothing happens.

"Yeah give it up man; It's not happening" Nikko laughs pushing him over.

"Well what about" Aang says as jumps in the air and belly flops into the water.

"So I guess that just leaves air as our only resource until we figure this out" Sokka observes as Katara helps Aang out of the water.

"Wow good job" Toph shook her head "how did you ever figure that out"

"Ok so how is this going to work" Shaun asks "I've never been air bended into the air before"

"Well I need you guys to climb to the top of the waterfall for this to work" Aang says.

"Why" Mai asks.

"Because I have a plan but we need altitude for this to work" Aang explained.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Mai grumbles as she follows the rest of the Gaang to the other side, where they will begin there climb up the 15 foot waterfall.

…

As the last person reached the top of the waterfall, Aang walked over to them with palm fronds.

"Oh thanks I always want giant leaves after climbing a gigantic waterfall" Zuko said annoyed.

"There part of the plan" Aang said hand each of them a frond.

"Which is what exactly" Sokka asked observing the frond skeptically.

"Yes do tell us this master plan oh young avatar" Toph said in a British accent.

"Well I'm going to be standing at the mouth of the cave, controlling the air currents" Aang said "And when I say so, you guys will jump off and I will carry you to safety"

"OK wait a second" Sokka said "Not that this isn't a great plan Aang but we don't know how long your air bending is going to last. We need to use this time to think of a way to get to the cliff any time we need to without bending"

"No offense Aang but Sokka for once is right. We need to start thinking of ways to get places without bending" Katara said putting a hand on his arm, but retracting it out of embarrassment.

"You ok Katara" Suki asks smirking at her reaction.

"Hmmm yeah just saw a fly" Katara laughs nervously swiping the air.

"Ok so you shot down Aang's idea" Toph says throwing a rock towards the pool below "Now whats the plan Mr. Idea guy"

Sokka looked between the cave and the edge of the waterfall, then to the palm fronds. He paced back and forth, making Mai want to push him off the edge of the waterfall. "Will you hurry up?"

"Brilliance cannot be rushed" Sokka said still pacing.

"Then we're going to be here a while" Katara mumbled, causing the group to laugh.

"I heard that" Sokka yelled, spinning around. "Ok I think I have an idea but I'm not sure how it's going to work"

"Another master plan I see before us" Toph jokes, laying down on the ground.

"If we can attach a rope from the mouth of the cave to this tree" Sokka says pointing at the closest tree "Then we can use these palm fronds to sail our way across to the other side"

"That actually might work" Shaun said "If we had strong enough materials"

"Isn't that dangerous" Tai-Lee asked.

"Yeah what if we fall off" Nikko asked, looking down to the pool below.

"You won't trust me" Aang said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok guys" Zuko said standing up "Lets get to work"

…

As the Gaang put the line together, thoughts were racing in everyone's minds. Not just about the cave, but about each other. While the guys gathered the vines, the girls weaved them together for re-enforcement. Well some of them.

"Her you go wimps" Toph laughed as she placed more vines in the pile.

"Well sorry that some of us aren't as strong as you are Toph" Mai said, stringing the vines with disgust.

"Don't worry, before we get off this island I'll show you girls how to really live" Toph said leaning back on a rock.

"Is that before or after you get your bending back" Mai teased.

"Girls come on were all in this together" Tai-Lee chided them "Besides I think I might like to learn some of Toph's living skills"

"Toph isn't the only strong one in the group you know" Katara laughed throwing vines at her.

"Your right; I forgot to count Suki" Toph laughed throwing back vines at Katara.

"I heard my name" Suki said coming over to them with more vines.

"Yup; the only other girl, besides Toph, that can gather vines. Bravo my friend; bravo" Katara claps, causing everyone to laugh. Meanwhile the boys were watching them from afar.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like this transformation" Aang said hauling more vines up the trail to the group.

"Yes your air bending and you finally have enough muscle to please Katara" Shaun joked.

"Hey man that's my sister" Sokka said "But no offense Aang we probably could have snapped you in half a few days ago"

"Yea you and Nikko over there" Zuko laughed.

"Hey I had muscles before I looked like this" Nikko pouted.

"Mhhmm sure you did bro" Shaun laughed as Nikko swung a vine at him.

"Hey think that muscle will finally get him a date with Toph" Sokka laughed.

"Yeah what is your deal with her anyway" Zuko asked.

"What I think she's pretty cool" Nikko shrugged embarrassed.

"Body of a 17 year old, mind of a 12 year old" Shaun said walking past him ruffling his hair.

"Quit it Shaun" Nikko said frustrated "I'm just being polite. I'm not like you who says to everyone that all the girls have smoking hot bodies"

"Hate to burst your bubble Shaun" Aang laughs "But most of these girls are taken"

"Yeah your only choice right now is Tai-Lee because your brother already called Toph" Zuko laughed

"Not for nothing but the girls do look a lot different than before" Sokka said, leaning on Zuko. They all stared at the girls for a brief moment before walking on to deliver the vines. What no one noticed though was that Sokka wasn't only looking at Suki, but also at Toph.

**_Oh gosh i know some of you guys are going to kill me for doing that but i shall tell you now that i am both team Sukka and team Tokka so dont kill me just yet. Please review and tell me what you think. And for those of you who have been reviewing, than you so much! Until next time 3 lolzpeace_**


End file.
